Gracias
by Morrigan010
Summary: *Miro a la mujer rubia, y con sus últimas fuerzas la abrazó, queriendo sentir por última vez su piel contra la suya.* Principalmente NaLu y Jerza con menciones a otros shipps.


Realmente había sido difícil ganar, muy difícil. Alvarez había mantenido su postura como enemigo duro de vencer hasta el último momento.

Costó, demasiado para ser exactos, aunque cada uno de los miembros de los Spprigan habían caído, fue inevitable que personas del gremio cayeran también. En el campo de batalla, lleno de escombros, donde sólo cabía dolor y llanto; nadie puso un grito de victoria en el aire, pues nadie sentía haber ganado.

Fría, sobre una montaña de escombros, yacía la amada mujer de cabellos escarlatas dando sus últimos suspiros de vida. Ya en sus últimos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era anhelar ver por al menos una última vez a sus amigos y a la persona a la que amaba. Las lágrimas cayeron por su magullado rostro, únicamente con el arrepentimiento de nunca haber dicho lo que realmente sentía. Aceptando su destino y con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó su espada al cielo y sonrió, dejando un lamento y una triste despedida en el aire. A unos pocos metros se encontraba su adversaria de igual cabellos escarlata, con su cuerpo ya sin vida.

El hombre de cabello azul se apresuró a llegar, vio al enemigo derrotado y a su aliada entre una montaña de escombros, levantando su espada. Tenía la pierna rota y una herida en el abdomen, pero nada podía evitar llegar hasta donde su amada se encontraba; con dolor siguió avanzando, cayendo en la mitad del recorrido completando su cometido arrastrándose con ayuda de sus brazos. Había llegado, ella estaba machada de sangre y con heridas graves en todo el cuerpo, su armadura estaba destrozada y solo la cubrían algunas vendas, su tez estaba pálida y sus ojos vacíos cubiertos de lágrimas ya derramadas. Tomó su mano fría, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y que sus sollozos inundaran el fétido ambiente

-Erza...- Con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta pronunció su nombre, esperando que algún milagro hiciera que ella le contestara, pero no sucedió, sólo desvió su mirada vacía del cielo hacia él, sin palabras, supo que estaba dando una silenciosa despedida. Apretó su suave mano y se arrastró hasta quedar cara con cara, a su lado, mirándose, transmitiendo sus sentimientos callados hasta ese momento. Erza sonrió, dejando un mundo que sufriría su ausencia y un corazón vacío que esperaría su propio final para que pudiesen estar juntos.

Al otro lado del campo, los hermanos Strauss lloraban la pérdida de su hermana mayor, quién había dado su vida por proteger a sus hermanitos. No muy lejos de allí, Grey abrazaba a la maga de agua, llorando de alivio de que aún viviera. Pero aunque también Gajeel y Levy se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, lloraban a sus amigos caídos.

Lucy tomo sus cuerpos en sus brazos, tratando de mantener la sonrisa hasta el final. Aunque ellos eran conscientes de que estuviera ahí, se seguían insultando y peleando en susurros.

-Natsu, idiota, cuando esto termine me debes un pescado.

-Happy, metimos la pata, haremos llorar a Luce - la realidad era que en el último enfrentamiento, Happy no hizo caso a las advertencias de Natsu, así que cuando derrotaron a Zeref, Happy había salido herido, y Wendy no podía atenderlo, ya que tenía gran cantidad de heridos antes.

Lucy no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y rompió en llanto. El pelirrosa tomo su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus frentes. Segundos más tarde, su cuerpo comenzó a separarse en pequeñas bolitas de luz.

-Hey Luce, no llores... cuida de todos en el gremio por mí, ¿sí? - sonrió, a pesar de que se desvanecía, él sonrió. Lucy negó.

-No, no digas eso, ustedes venderán conmigo y estaremos todos juntos, como antes, Happy, por favor, te compraré todo el pescado que quie... - su voz se quebró, por desgracia, el exceed azul no llegó a escucharla, ya había dejado de respirar. -Happy... -Lucy estrecho su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos guardando una pequeña esperanza de que abriría los ojos.

-Oe, Happy, no te vayas antes que yo... - la mitad de su cuerpo ya se había desvanecido, con su mano temblorosa toco la cabecita del gatito azul y su mirada se rompió un poco.

Miro a la mujer rubia, y con sus últimas fuerzas la abrazó, queriendo sentir por última vez su piel contra la suya.

\- Perdón si te dejamos sola Luce - Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del Dragneel, Lucy dejo al exceed y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del chico, queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla de una vez por todas

\- Gracias por permitirme quererte, Lucy... - y sin más, su presencia, que ahora parecía efímera, se esfumó entre sus brazos, en forma de pequeñas luces.

-¡Natsu!- cayó al suelo abrazando la bufanda del chico que había sido su mejor amigo, que había sido su compañero de batalla, que había sido el amor de su vida.

Vio cómo su mundo se rompía en pequeños e irreparables pedazos. Y lloró, lloró hasta que el dolor que sentía fuera adormecido, llenando con su llanto el aire, sabiendo que la persona que más quería en el mundo jamás volvería. Natsu ya no estaba, Happy ya no estaba y sabía que jamás volverían.


End file.
